


Officium

by frozenCinders



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho plays his biweekly game of attempting to get Megumi's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officium

"Megs."

Silence.

"Hey, Megs."

Another pause.

"Hectopascal... pay attention to me!"

For the third time, Sho didn't receive a response. He could tell Megumi had lowered the volume of his music to hear him, but wasn't responding anyway. This was a game they ended up playing often; Megumi was always curious to see what Sho would do for attention.

The mathematician hummed thoughtfully before getting up from his spot on the couch next to Megumi and promptly leaving the room. He returned a few minutes later, doors bursting open and startling Megumi. Sho wordlessly placed something on the table in front of him, and Megumi looked over his shades slightly to inspect it.

"Alright, you win. What is this?" he asked.

"Finally decided to bite, huh? It's a sculpture, see!" he explained, though by the loosest definition of the word. "Zetta beautiful."

Megumi carefully picked it up so as not to cause any parts to fall off. As to be expected, it was one of his "sculptures" that he tended to make out of trash and scraps. This one was significantly smaller than the usual junk heap, else Megumi would be impressed at Sho's ability to carry it. He recognized a few items within the sculpture, such as a small detached antenna and an inkless pen. A few other pieces could have been anything. Was that the end of a tire iron?

"What do you think?" Sho asked, and as usual, Megumi had to find a way to express himself honestly without straight up admitting he didn't understand it in the slightest.

"I'm certainly impressed with how it manages to hold together like it does."

"Why would it fall apart? Every inch of my work is flawlessly calculated, it wouldn't do to have any piece subtracted. Anyway, what about my sum?" Megumi placed the sculpture back on the table and finally moved his headphones down to rest around his neck.

"Your sum?" he asked, as if it were the first time they had done this.

"My reward for beating you at this game. I earned your attention, now you have to give it to me," he said, plopping back down on the couch next to Megumi.

"Anything but what you picked last time. I'm not speaking in math terminology for a day again."


End file.
